Aniki's Closet Weakness
by Aruuuu
Summary: Sasuke brings home the one thing that can make Itachi go crazy...His favorite kind of lollipop! UCHIHACEST WITH A TWIST! Sasuke x Itachi! Yaoi, Lemon, Kinky, bondage Whoo


**Aniki's Closet Weakness**

**

* * *

Cib: Hello there!! here is another SasuIta fic I have been working on for a very very very very long time..I'm so sorry that I havent had time to upload it yet...Please forgive me...**

**Pairing: Uchihacest with a twist!! SasuxIta**

**Warnings: This is quite possibly the longest and graphic oneshot i have ever written...Lemon, Yaoi, kinkyness, OOCness**

**Rating: M-NC16**

**Note: I'm so parinoid about people reading behind my shoulder...that is why i'm so late in uploading...I dont know why I'm so parinoid now...Before when i wrote I love the bath I was like.."eh whatever...they see what they see." and now i'm like.."OMFG SOMEONE IS BEHIND ME!!" -clicks off of screen-**

**I think church is starting to rub onto me...Not that that is a bad thing...since i'm a christian...who write graphic yaoi...man is my life fucked up!**

**Well enough of my ranting..on with the story**

* * *

"Aniki, I'm home!" A raven haired boy yelled as he pushed open the door to his house. He was returning from a long day at work. He set down his bag and walked into his room. He suddenly stopped at the door, his breath hitching in his throat. He wasn't expecting the sight that greeted him.

Itachi lay on his bed in a loose, black yukata that hung off his chest and shoulders, giving Sasuke a nice look at his stomach. It seems that Itachi just came out of the shower and was taking a little nap. Sasuke smiled as he approuched the bed quietly. Maybe he could give him a little wake up call.

He could smell the sweet scent of strawberries and roses wavering off of Itachi's skin and hair. Sasuke smiled, his Aniki was using the shampoo he had bought him not to long ago. Sasuke swallowed hard as he crawled onto the bed, hungry hands reaching out to touch the creamy, white skin infront of him.

Slowly, Sasuke's curious fingers began to peal away the rest of his brother's silk liek yukata, revealing more of that delicious skin. He quietly undid the strap around Itachi's waist and watched the cloth fall to his sides. He stared hungrily at the sexy naked body that the gods had offered to him now. Sasuke bit his lip to keep from making any noises. If he was going to do this, he had to be completely queit.

Gently, Sasuke traced his fingers over Itachi's smooth chest and down his sides until he came to his lower half. He carefully wrapped his fingers around Itachi's limp member, stroking very slowly. He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth and began to suck, running his tongue over the top as his hand stroked Itachi faster, making him erect.

"Nnnn..." Itachi let out a quiet moan, but kept his eyes closed. He was still asleep!! Sasuke smirked and licked downward until he reached his prize. Maybe a little more teazing would get his lover up and awake so he could have some more fun. The younger Uchiha licked up the fully erect member of his brother before taking it fully into his mouth. He began to suck on the head, using his hands to rub the remainder of the skin at the base. Itachi sturred.

"Ahnn...Sa..su..ke?..."

Sasuke ignored his brother's call and sucked harder, one hand creaping along Itachi's lower stomach. Itachi shivered at the feeling and finally opened his eyes, hands going down to push his brother's mouth onto his cock. Sasuke smirked and began to lick around the head of Itachi's leaking member, nibbling once in a while, making Itachi scream in pleasure.

"Ahh! Sasuke!!" Itachi moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around his brother's shoulders. Sasuke smirked and pulled away from his brother's crotch, giving his length one final lick. Itachi whimpered in want. His face reddened from the pleasure and his body was beginning to sweat. He could smell the scent of lust and arousal slowly creeping off of Sasuke's skin, and he knew it was doing the same from himself.

"Fuck! That was...one hell of a...wake up alarm" Itachi panted, groaning slightly as the hardness between his legs throbbed.

"Want to have some more fun?" Sasuke smirked pulling out his box labeld "kinky". Itachi blushed, but nodded his head slowly. He already knew that Sasuke would do it no matter what his answer was. _'Might as well play along and enjoy it.'_

Sasuke smirked pleased with his Aniki's answer. He reaached down and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Smiling, he pulled off the rest of Itachi's yukata before snapping the metal restriants around his wrists. He made sure that the handcuffs were securely attached to the bedpost before moving away to pull out some ropes as well.

Itachi stared questioningly (is that a word?) at them, but decided to let Sasuke do whatever he wanted. Besides, he was too turned on to refuse anyways.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you come nice and _hard_ for me," Sasuke laughed as he roughly caputred his Aniki's lips in a bruising kiss. He forcefully slipped his tongue into Itachi's mouth fighting with the hot muscle inside that greeted him. Itachi faught back with as much eagerness as Sasuke had. He moaned lightly as Sasuke's tongue stroked his own, tickling the roof of his mouth.

While Sasuke had his brother distracted, he slid his hands down his theighs and began to tie his legs so that they were in a folded position, giving him a nice view of Itachi's private spots. Itachi pulled his face away from Sasuke's and gasped in surprise. He blushed fiercely as he was completely exposed to his outoto.

"Heh. Since you cooperated so nicely, I'll give you a little reward." Sasuke smirked as he left the room to fetch his bag. When he came back Itachi lay there in the sexiest position ever. He had his eyes closed, chest sparking from the evening sunlight hitting his sweat, his chest heaving up and down gasping for breath, his bright red lips that released the sweet sounding voice of his lover. Just the sight of him could have made Sasuke cum if it wasnt for the kinky little plans he had for him later.

"S...sasuke...what do you...think you...re...doing??" Itachi groaned as he felt the end of the bed sink from Sasuke's weight. Sasuke simply smiled and pulled out a package-type-thing. Itachi peaked open an eye when he heard the sound of an openeing wrapper.

'_No! It couldn't be!! It can't be!!'_ Itachi's face changed from painful and lustful to shock and slight anger. '_How the hell did he get his hands on those?! HOW!!?'_

"I know I know. You want to kill me right about now..." Sasuke laughed. "Naruto brought back some for me at my own request. I knew that you would enjoy it...So, I just decided to have the dobe get me...ur, I mean you some." Sasuke knew his brother loved to eat lollipops and any kind of sugary goods. It was a weird closet weakness that his brother hid from him until the cake inccident a couple months ago. And oh how Sasuke loved to tease his sexy Aniki.

Sasuke moved forward so that he was hovering above Itachi's sweaty body. He smiled and lowered the hard candy to his brother's mouth. Itachi hesitated before timidly slipping his tongue out to taste the sugary goodness. He let out a moan of ecstasy as the sweet flavor of the candy slithered down his throat. He let his tongue lick around the top and pull the lollipop into his own mouth, allowing him to suck, bringing more of that heavenly taste onto his waiting tongue.

Sasuke watched lustfully as Itachi gave the lollipop a "blow job." He felt his pants growing tighter and tighter as the hardness between his legs grew. Then thats when it hit it. He just thought of a nice and _pleasurable_ idea.

Itachi whined when the sweet candy was removed from his mouth and pulled away. He kept his eyes closed as Sasuke shifted on the bed. Sasuke brought the candy to his own lips, taking a quick lick, and then moved it between Itachi's legs. Silently, he pushed it up against Itachi's entrance and pushed in, all in one thrust.

"Aahhh!! Saassuke!"

Itachi cried out as the rock hard candy was shoved inside of him, forcing his muscles to stretch. Sasuke watched with hungry eyes as his Aniki's cock twitched at the slight pain, letting more of that creamy liquid slide down the sides. He licked his lips at the sight before lowering his head onto Itachi's length. He slowly let his tongue travel up and down the length, bringing all of the precum into his mouth.

Itachi's breathing quickened when he felt the lollipop pull out and thrust back in. He cried out in pleasure as Sasuke began to rotate the candy, creating more and more of that delicious friction Itachi wanted, lusted for, needed. Itachi let out a long deep moan when the tip of the candy hit his prostate making him see stars. His body starting to feel numb from all the pleasure. He wouldn't be able to last much longer. So, so close!

"Aww...Is _Nii-San_ going to come already??" Sasuke cooded into his ear teasingly. He reached his hand lower and pulled the lollipop out of his brother. Itachi whimpered quietly at the loss of contact in his more needy areas. Sasuke smirked and nibbled on his ear. Itachi shivered as Sasuke's hot tongue pressed against his ear, his hot breath brushing against his neck, that stupid annoying twirling in his private area.

"S..Sasuke.." Itachi gasped out when his nipples where roughly pulled at. He could feel a blush covering his face as Sasuke toyed with his nipples. He bit his lip as hard as he could to keep himself from moaning out. Oh no, Sasuke wasn't going to win this. He had to win at this at least or else he would never forgive himself for being so weak!!

"Nnn..."

"What's that _Nii-San_?" Sasuke smirked, twirling his fingers around the hard nubs. "I can't hear you..."

"P..."

"_yawn_...Well if you're not going to tell me, I think I'd like to go and take a nice warm shower." Sasuke teased getting up from his straddling position.

"No! wait..." Itachi whimpered as he dug his nails into the palm of his hands. This was it...The test of true strength and endurance. _'You can make it!! Just a litt- aw fuck that'_ "Fuck me Sasuke!! Fuck me now!"

Sasuke smiled and got back onto the bed, laying himself ontop of Itachi's own body, "If you say so..."

Itachi moaned in pleasure as Sasuke shoved his tongue into his mouth. His long slender fingers traced the outline of Itachi's body making his body shiver. Sensually, Sasuke ground his lower half onto Itachi's bare member. Itachi groaned loudly and thrust his hips upward, smearing hisprecum on the front of Sasuke's pants.

"_Nii-san..._ You're spilling yourself all over my cloths...I think I'll take them off now..."

"Uncuff me now before I kill you."

"...Fine, but you owe me." Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out the small silver key. He leaned forward and snapped the cuffs open and threw them onto the floor. Instantly Itachi was on him, stripping his cloths off.

"Wow...Who knew you were so needy wi-"

"Just Shut up and let me have you!" Itachi growled as he ripped off Sasuke's loose shirt and pulled his pants off with his mouth.

"Mmm...Fine..."

Once Itachi had stripped Sasuke of all his cloths, he straddled his waist and ground his ass onto Sasuke's cock. The younger Uchiha hissed in pleasure. Itachi smirked and did it a couple more times until he had Sasuke panting. He leaned down and kissed his collar bone before lifting his body off of Sasuke's to hover over him on his knees. Sasuke lifted a brow.

"Now what..."

"You prepare me while I suck your _lollipop_ dry."

"That I can do..." Sasuke answered smirking.

Sasuke licked his lips as Itachi turned his body so that his ass was facing Sasuke. He reached upward and spread his ass cheeks apart, revealing his yummy little hole. He pulled Itachi's waist lower so he could nuzzle his face against his privates. Itachi blushed and mewled in ecstasy as a hot, wet muscle traced the outline of his entrance. Biting his lip, he lowered his own mouth onto Sasuke's leaking cock. The licking on his ass stopped momentarily letting Sasuke moan and buck his hips farther into his brother's warm mouth.

Getting back to his job, Sasuke pushed his tongue into Itachi. The older Uchiha shivered in delight and pressed closer to the hotness. Sasuke let his tongue lick around and inside of Itachi's ass before pushing it as far as it could go. This was starting to make Sasuke impatient. He wanted to push something deeper into his brother making him cry out in pleasure. His tongue wasnt doing the trick and he definately wasnt going to try to put in his fingers. Itachi like sex hard and rough. Preping usually took the pain of sex out and he didn't like that. Besides, it made Itachi's ass so much more tighter when he forced himself inside, deeper and deeper.

"Sas...sasuke..." Itachi panted removing his mouth from Sasuke's cock. "Put it in me...Put your cock in me, now!"

Sasuke gave Itachi's hole one more lick before sitting up and positioning his cock at Itachi's asshole. He leaned forward and began to kiss and bite his brother's shoulder as he thrust inside Itachi's delicious tightness. Itachi cried out in pleasure and pain as his insides were forced apart and Sasuke's pulsating member rest inside him. Breathing heavily, Itachi pushed his ass onto Sasuke's cock until his ass came in contact with the other's thieghs.

"Move!!"

Sasuke growled and pulled out of Itachi's body and thrusting back in with more force than the last thrusts. He could hear the sound of their skin smacking against each other. Itachi moaned in pleasure and began to move against Sasuke's thrusts, meeting him each time. They were too needy for any constant speed or rhythm. It was more like everytime Itachi let out a sexy moan, Sasuke would suddently burst with energy and roughly ram into him.

"Ahhh!! Sasuke! I'm cummingg!" Itachi cried out as Sasuke rammed into his prostate almost 5 times in a matter of seconds. He felt his arms give away as his body trembled in pleasure. He was so close! He knew Sasuke was to by the way a cute little grunt would escape his closed mouth every time he purposely tightened around him. Using most of the energy he had left, he reached his hand underneath his body and onto his own cock. He moaned in pleasure as he rubbed his fingers over the head and began to pump himself. He gasped in pleasure as his body tensed at his oncomming release.

"Sasuke!!" Itachi screamed as he hit his climax, his back archinb against Sasuke's lowered chest.

"NNn..." Sasuke groaned in response to Itachi's sudden tightening. He used the last of his remaining energy to pound into his lover a couple more times before climaxing himself, spilling his hot cum inside of his brother.

Itachi's eyes widened as he was filled with hot gooeyness. He shut his eyes tightly and whimpered quietly as Sasuke pulled his limp cock out of his body and let his body fall next to his Itachi's. The older Uchiha groaned as he turned over, cum leaking from between his legs, and his back and legs screaming in pain. Oh yea, he was definately going to feel this in th morning.

"Sasuke you bastard...I dont think I can go to work tomorrow..." Itachi growled, getting back into his normally grouchy mood.

Sasuke just smiled and snuggled up against his brother's slendy body, "I'll take full resposibilty...for this time...and the next time...and next after that."

Itachi twitched and pushed his brother away, "Asshole."

Sasuke smirked, "But you know you love it...And here is your reward." Sasuke reached back into his bag and pulled out a brand new lollipop. Itachi's eyes sparkled slightly as he sntached it away from Sasuke.

"Hehehe...You're such a closet candy lover, Aniki."

"Shut up."

* * *

**Cib: THANK YOU FOR READING!! PLEASE LEAVE ME NICE AND KIND REVIEWS!! XD**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!! or you'll make me sad and i'll never want to write another fic again...-sigh-**


End file.
